


After "Happily Ever After"

by Nuestjjang07



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Angst, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuestjjang07/pseuds/Nuestjjang07
Summary: Baekho: The shoe fits! I'm glad I found you, my true love.Minhyun: But he is my true love.Jonghyun: Yes, I am his true love.Mingi: And I am your true love Prince Baekho.Aron: uhh, dear fairy, I think I messed up?
Relationships: Choi Minki | Ren/Kang Dongho | Baekho, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38
Collections: Spring Blessings (Nu'est 8th Anniversary Fic Fest)





	After "Happily Ever After"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wintercrystale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercrystale/gifts).



> Thank you for Nufics 🥰 Thanks to the prompter,  
> and thank you, for reading this 🥰

**Aron**

Once upon a time, in a far away land...

Uh, no. I refuse to start my narration with that cliche, overused line, no—I'm still quite young, just five-centuries-old, really.

I have a story to tell, but first let me introduce myself properly. I am Aaron, not Aron, once a human, but now apprentice to the Fairy. And maybe, the only reason she has been keeping me by her side is due to my ability to travel back and forth in time.

Existing for five centuries already, I have met and helped a lot of people. 

There was once a girl that I helped who’s crying over her dead—or dying, I forgot, it’s been a long time—significant other by turning her tears into magical, healing ones. There’s also that frozen girl that I thawed, a huntsman that I led to the house near the forest to save a grandmother and her granddaughter from being eaten by a wolf. 

I could go on and on and list all the things that I did, but this would just get long—and yet, who gets the credit? _True love?_ _A magical flower?_ _Fate? The Fairy,_ _herself?_

Even the witches get more credit than I do. I don't even have a cameo in any story—but I did a lot, and sadly and literally, no one knows me.

Which led us to this story that I’m about to tell. I might or might not have been in the future and went back in time but whatever it is, I kind of messed up someone’s life— the fairy's godson. 

That old hag of a Fairy and I had an argument that day, and just to spite on her, I told her that her godson ended up with the charming prince and so she helped them to end up with each other. Could have been a happy ending already, but then, _Fate_ pulled her strings and made things... _complicated._

You all probably know him, the man who ran out of the palace when the clock struck twelve and left behind a shoe, that's him—Minhyun. He was the son of a merchant. His mother was a kind-hearted woman who once helped the Fairy and eventually became her friend—the only true friend she ever had because, let's face it, that Fairy was intimidating. And I, as the fairy's apprentice, was instructed to look after him. His mother died at an early age, then his father remarried a beautiful widow, who happened to have a son too, the same age as Minhyun. 

Mingi was also good-looking, the kind of guy that will make you jealous because of his perfect skin. They could have been the best of friends or, at least would have treated each other as brothers, but Mingi's mother kept on comparing the both of them, creating tension whenever they were in the same room.

When Minhyun's father died, his stepmother would have kicked him out of his own house if it was not for the fact that he loves cleaning. At first, Minhyun enjoyed it because he truly loves cleaning. But as the days passed by, his stepmother and stepbrother became lazier and he did all the tasks by himself—to the point where he barely had time for himself.

And since I’m the one looking after him—and I'm amazing at that—I gave him some gifts. Like being able to talk to animals and other things that could help him with his chores. Of course, Minhyun had no idea that I was the one who bestowed him such abilities. I don't even know if he's aware of my existence.

Then one day, the King announced the party for his son, inviting every single soul in his land, male or female. His son was of the same age as Minhyun and Mingi and so they have been both excited to go to the said event.

Minhyun's stepmother, the petty person that she was, kept Minhyun busy that day. Even the chores that he had finished days before, she made him do it again. I overheard her saying to Mingi that she won't allow Minhyun near the palace.

And so, I told the Fairy about it. She asked me to look into the future, about the Grand Ball and if Minhyun has a chance of leaving that wretched house.

I really looked into it. Yes, he would be leaving the house and will live a happy and fruitful life, but not with the Prince. Guess who got the Prince? It was Mingi, his full-of-sass stepbrother. I don't usually want to go against Fate, but Minhyun deserves better than this, right?

But when I got back, the Fairy was having her bad hair day, unreasonably lashing out her anger on me. I didn’t even do anything and was just doing my job—imagine that! So I, finding this unfair and being spiteful, lied to her. I told her that Minhyun ended up with the Prince. Let her do the hard work. Let her battle against Fate. Let's see who will win.

That day of the Grand Ball, she helped Minhyun with all her might. Her hocus-pocus worked because he really ended up with the Prince. But the story did not just end with that. 

Blame me, I know it was all my fault. I don't want to recount what happened, but it surely involved a war, blood, and even a head decapitated. So with a guilty conscience, I decided to go back in time to avoid any of these from happening again, but, you see... my power might have been jacked. 

_I landed in the wrong timeline._

In front of me, Minhyun's already trying for the shoe with the prince seated across him. They'll be together in no time. I've got to do something.

"It's you, sire. I have been looking for you all over the kingdom. I have found you." Prince Baekho says.

"Alas, it was truly I whom you have danced with during the ball. I have here with me the other pair of the shoes that I used that night." Minhyun pulls out from a drawer the shoe he's talking about. At the touch of the magical shoes, the old shirt and baggy pants he was wearing disappears forever and in its place is the suit he wore that night of the Grand Ball.

Prince Baekho is in awe. He stands up and hugs Minhyun. He's attracted to him the first time he saw him and, yet again, he fell for him a second time.The Prince takes Minhyun’s hand and looks in his eyes, bringing the hand he is holding to his lips and gives it a gentle kiss. "Do you want to come and live with me in the palace?" 

Just like what happened before, Minhyun answers _yes_ and they hug. The Prince also asks permission from his stepmother who could only nod because she's still in a state of shock.

Minhyun then goes into his room to get his things, and it brings me back to my senses, the purpose why I am here in the first place. I need to do something but I still don't know what to do, until something, rather _someone,_ caught my attention. It's Mingi. He stood up and went after Minhyun.

The nosy person that I am, I followed him. 

Minhyun looks up when his brother entered the room. Mingi sits down on his bed, pondering on whatever he's about to say to Minhyun.

"It was really you." Mingi starts. "I thought it was just someone who looks like you."

Minhyun places his clothes on his bed and sits across the other. He folds his clothes neatly, starting a small pile beside him. "Yes, it was me. Someone helped me after you left for the Ball."

"Are you really going, then? Are you leaving us?"

"I guess I am." Minhyun smiles a sad smile. "It's not like you wanted me here in the first place, right?"

"It was not like that, Minhyun. It was mother, you know how she was. I'm sorry for being influenced by her." Mingi looks away. Then, in a small voice, he says, "I'm sorry for not being a better brother to you. It's not like I hate you or something."

Minhyun pauses from what he's doing and looks properly at Mingi. "I don't hate you as well. We weren't like this before, right?" He pauses, thinking of all the good times before his father died. "You don't have to apologize. You're the only brother I have."

A thought comes to me. Maybe, it would be better if Mingi could come with him to the palace. I'm doing Fate a favor with this one, really.

"You're too good and too forgiving, Minhyun. And, maybe I'm being too emotional because this might be the last time we'll ever see each other."

This is my chance. I go near Minhyun and whisper to his ear, _"ask him to come with you to the palace"._ But of course, he won't hear me. It'll be just like a tug from his unconscious mind.

"You know what… do you want to come with me? I'll ask the Prince, I'll ask mother. It's good to have someone familiar with me in that unfamiliar place." 

See! He did ask Mingi to come with him.

"Really, Minhyun? Of course, I would love to come with you!"

Minhyun immediately asks the Prince while Mingi begs his mother. This saddened her because in just an hour, she'll be losing her two sons, even if Minhyun was a son she never wanted. But, she still let Mingi go, and an hour or so later, they're already on their way to the palace.

Me included, of course.

…..

**Minhyun**

The moment I stepped on the palace, I was brought back to that night of the Grand Ball. Everything was amazing back then. Yes, the palace is still splendid today, but everything was different that night with all the extravagant decorations, the crowd dressed in dazzling dresses and dress robes—everything was new to me that night.

Unlike the first time, this time, I feel insecure. I feel too conscious as I take in the whole place, standing here in the middle of the hall. And, the way this knight is staring at me is not helping at all. It was a calculating look, as if questioning me what am I doing here. Suddenly, I'm feeling too out of place.

But Mingi, he's different. He may be as nervous as I am right now, but he's not showing it. The palace suited him. It may just be the lights but he looks elegant, like he truly belongs to this place.

Mingi holds my arms and whispers, "It's amazing how from now on we will be living here. Thank you for asking me to come with you."

Prince Baekho stopped us from walking. "I know you're tired but let me introduce someone to you." He beckoned someone. "He'll be the knight in charge for the both of you—the best knight here in the palace, and also my best friend and right-hand man, Jonghyun."

The man bowed and when our eyes met, I realized he was that knight from a while ago. Maybe I was imagining things but I felt his eyes lingered longer on me.

"You flatter me, young master." He said to the Prince before turning to us, "I am Kim Jonghyun. If you need anything, just tell me or anyone here in the palace and we'll be attending to your needs." He smiled this mysterious smile that made me wonder what kind of person he is.

I finally was able to let go of my breath that I didn't know I was holding in once we got inside our room, as I took a seat on a bed that is too soft for me. The room is spacious and a little bit too much for me and Mingi. Taking in everything in front of me... suddenly, I felt… overwhelmed and pressured? Pressured to what, I don't know. Things were happening all at once and too fast for me and I realized, this might not be a good idea after all.

Mingi sat beside me and looked at me intently. "What are you thinking, Minhyun?"

"I'm just thinking what will happen to us now that we're already here. Back at our house, going here and living here seemed like a very good idea but now… I’m not sure..."

He held my hand, "Don't worry, I'm here with you. You'll get used to this. Give it a week. Then, decide if this is really for you. I'll help you, okay?"

At first, I didn't really know what had gotten into me that I asked him to come here with me, but I'm now glad that I did. Having someone familiar in this unfamiliar place is a breather for me.

If you think we were brought in this place to be pampered and spoiled, well, you were right on that. But soon, I realized being a prince was hard especially for someone not born into it.

Mingi and I met the king the next day. He informed us—me actually, that he wanted me " _to learn how to be someone akin to royalty, a nobleman. No offense meant_." It was a preparation for the wedding, a union I'm still unsure of.

Mingi, on the other hand, became a knight-in-training. He loved it. He told me ever since he was a child, he always dreamed to be a knight who will protect the kingdom from its conquerors.

The King called for the knight who will train me. It's him again, Kim Jonghyun.

The first time Mingi and I met him, he was welcoming, but when we started training, he was strict. By the end of the week, I was sure that he somehow hated me or just loathed my presence.

I tried to talk to Prince Baekho about it but he just laughed it off. "He’s usually like that. I also hated him the first time, but he's a good person."

"Yes, he seemed like a good person but it was as if he didn't want to train me in the first place? Can't we find someone who's more…willing?"

The Prince smiled at me and held my hand, "It was him who offered to train you. Just hold it in, okay? You'll learn a lot of things from him."

I nodded even though I'm far from agreeing with him. I guess I have no choice but to just hang in there.

One time, we were studying about poems and Jonghyun made me memorize it all. I almost got everything right but messed up the last verse of the last poem. He gave me an earful just because of that.

"Wow, really. How can someone like you ever dream to enter the royal family when you can't even memorize a simple thing like this?" 

_Inhale. Exhale. Hold it in._

_I can't._

I'm already feeling so small in this huge place and he has to rub it in? Maybe if he was a tad more helpful I could have memorized it easier, but no, he was pressuring me, stressing me out.

Tears started to form in my eyes, as I tried to hold it in and failed miserably. I'm too angry, too sad. I pity myself. Why should I learn these things? Why am I not born as a nobleman?

I exploded.

"Well, sorry if I'm too stupid for your liking. Sorry for being the one chosen by the prince. Sorry for being born like this. I'm sorry for being me. Are you happy now?"

"Finally… You finally said what's truly in your mind." Jonghyun smiled a small smile at me. How dare he! I can't understand how he could smile at me when I am this mad at him. I was still fuming mad and his actions didn’t make any sense. 

"I'm sorry for making you learn it the hard way, but things won't be easy for you from now on. Everyone in this kingdom will have their eyes on you, waiting for you to make mistakes." Jonghyun looked at me and I averted my eyes. His brows furrowed upon seeing my expression.

"Wait, are you crying?"

"What is it to you?" It's just because I was too mad at him and at myself. Like, why can't I do this properly? Why?

Jonghyun moved closer and stared at me. I averted my eyes away from him. He wiped the tears from my face, but quickly pulled away and then handed me a handkerchief.

"I—I just want to know how much more you can take. I… I don't know how to comfort someone crying so... please stop crying."

I knew I hated him for everything he made me go through, so I was really confused why my heart was beating so fast when he wiped my tears away.

He stopped our lessons for the day and we sat in a corner. Suddenly, I'm telling him all my thoughts and worries ever since I got here in the palace. Things that I can't even share to Mingi, the things I can't tell the Prince or to anyone, I told him everything. And it felt comfortable. As if I have found a friend in the middle of a desert.

He explained how he just wanted to know how I truly feel about everything—the sudden change in my life, this place, the Prince, everything. He put his arms around me, as if comforting me and let me cry on his shoulders. It took me a while to calm down myself.

"You're not that bad afterall."

Jonghyun smiled and I noticed how the skin on the side of his eyes wrinkled. "Of course." Then he said in a small voice, as if not wanting me to hear it, "Don't you remember me?"

…..

**Jonghyun**

He was the most beautiful person I've ever laid my eyes on. Not just physically, but his heart is even more beautiful. The moment he stepped out his carriage that night of the Grand Ball, all sorts of emotions that I should have left on my hometown came rushing in.

I'm not even surprised by his effect on me. Because I know that my emotions, my feelings, my heart—will always be with _him_.

That night wasn’t the first time that I saw him. It was years ago, way before I became a knight.

We were neighbors before. He and his father used to buy bread from our bakery. At first, they were just customers to me. But as days passed by, I looked forward to seeing them, especially him.

But suddenly, he stopped coming to our bakery. 

I learned then that his father had passed away. Then, I heard about other stories too… like how his stepmother and stepbrother were treating him like a slave, being ordered to fetch water from the well in the forest everyday. And just like how I used to wait for him to come everyday on our bakery, I now await for him to come to the well just to get to see him again.

One day, while he was getting water from the well, he started crying. I don't know what to do. I don't know if I should approach him. I don't know how to comfort someone who's crying.

"I'm already crying here and still you won't show yourself." I looked around to see who he's talking to.

"You. Of course, you. There's no one else here." Minhyun said, wiping his tears on the front of his shirt.

I stepped out from my hiding place. "You knew?"

"I can smell bread all the way here, how can I not know? And you're not even good at hiding, not at all."

"Why are you crying?"

"What do you say your name is, again?"

"I haven't. It's Jonghyun, by the way."

Minhyun sighed. "Well, Jonghyun-by-the-way, sometimes, I think the world is merely a collection of lonely existence and that I'm crying because I'm sad."

"That was…deep, I guess?” Jonghyun scratched his nape, “but, what do you mean by that?"

"I… actually, I don't know as well, I just read it somewhere." Minhyun laughed at the incredulous look on my face. "I just quoted it because it sounded nice."

As I stared at him, I realized he isn't perfect.

And that, I like him, even if he isn't perfect.

After that, Minhyun started opening up to me. He told me his worries and how sad he was when his father died. Everyday, he whined at me, ranted when his stepmother made him do something he didn't want to do or doesn't know how to. I was happy to be just a friend. Happy but somehow not contented.

Shortly after, my father enlisted me to be a knight. We moved inside the palace and I was not able to say goodbye to Minhyun. I promised myself to see him after I become a knight, but I was not able to do that.

Then I saw him again. But the Prince beat me to it and approached Minhyun first. It seemed he was interested and he never left Minhyun's side until the clock struck twelve and Minhyun ran away.

And, I saw him again here in the palace that day they moved in. I want to ask him what he was doing in this place, but I already know the answer to that. Minhyun was the one Baekho was looking for. He will be his betrothed.

The King wants to train him to be a nobleman and I volunteered. I was hoping he would recognize me, and I just want to spend some time with him before he got married to the prince. But I think I had been too harsh on him.

It was on purpose. You see, Minhyun was not the type of person to adapt easily to his surroundings. I know this place is stressing him out and he keeps on pretending he's fine. He needed a hard coaxing for him to break down. But I was not expecting him to cry.

My heart hurt when I saw his pained expression, especially when I knew that it’s because of me. Without realizing, I'm already wiping his tears with my hand. I want to take him out of the palace. And I pulled my hand instantly because my thoughts are scaring me and I should not touch him like that.

Just like before, he opened up to me. It was like we were back in the forest near the well, just the two of us sharing each other's thoughts and worries. I put my arms around him and just let him cry.

I realized that I still like him. And maybe it's getting deeper as days passed by, but I know I shouldn’t. There's no chance for us and that's the sad reality. Minhyun can't even recognize me.

"You're not bad after all."

"Of course.." I smiled at him. Can't he really recognize me? "Don't you remember me?"

"Should I be remembering you?” Minhyun paused, then looked at me intently. “Have we met before?"

I shook my head, disappointment washing over me. Did I change so much over time that he can't even remember who I am? Maybe it's my personal greed talking but now I want him to remember me.

"Was it at the Grand Ball? Have we met that night?"

I shook my head again. 

_Try harder, Minhyun._

And I almost laugh at myself for wanting so much for Minhyun to remember me.

"I think the world is merely a collection of lonely existence." I said it. If he won't remember that line, well, I'm giving up. Maybe, I was not that important in his life.

"Oh? . . . Oh!" Finally, there's a hint of recognition in his face. "You're that baker's son! Jonghyun-by-the-way! That's why your name was so familiar! How… how?" He gave me a once-over. "You were so lanky and timid before and have that weird hairstyle. How can you be this beautiful?"

Heat rushed to my face when he called me beautiful but I tried to joke, "Call it puberty, my lord and stop calling me like that. It's Jonghyun, just Jonghyun. Should we rest for today and resume the lessons tomorrow?" 

"Yes, yes, just Jonghyun." Minhyun winked at me, or tried to but failed, and we both laughed. He won't ever stop teasing me.

The days turned months, we followed the same routine. I would teach him, then after that we'll talk about every other thing. He'll rant to me, he'll tell me things he can't talk about to other people. And everyday, I fall deeper and deeper in love with him.

I am in love with him and I enjoy the time we have together.

But it came to an end.

Or a pause.

The King summoned every knight and knight-in-training from the palace. "The Emperor from the east attacked our colony in the north. Protect our land. Prepare to be at war."

Some were assigned to be sent to the North and others were assigned to guard the palace and our other small colonies.

"Father, I have to go." I heard the Prince say.

"But I cannot let you go there. It's too dangerous." 

"What's the use of having a cowardly Prince? If I can't even protect my people today, how can I protect them when I'm seated at the throne."

The King beamed at his son, his chest was swelling with pride. "I'm proud of you, son. You may go. But, take Jonghyun with you."

"No, he needs to protect you here. He'll protect you in my stead. We have many knights to come with me. They'll be enough." Prince Baekho gave me a determined look and I nodded at him.

The next day passed in a blur. All preparations were done and soon they were leaving. Everyone's nervous and praying for their safety and victory as well.

We waited. Minhyun's been on the edge since the war started because Mingi, his stepbrother, was sent with the Prince to the North. I tried calming him down but it wasn't helping especially when I am distracted as well. We kept each other company to distract us from our own thoughts.

"Jonghyun, I don't know what I’ll do if something bad happens to Mingi. I brought him here. He wouldn't be there if it wasn't for me."

"Minhyun, calm down. He wanted to be a knight, you know that. It wasn't your fault. And nothing bad will happen to him." I told him, holding his hands to stop it from shaking.

Minhyun looked at our clasped hands, and for the first time, my mind wasn't in the war that's taking place. He lifted his gaze and our eyes met. His eyes contain all the emotions I was also feeling at that moment. I can feel his breath on my face.

"Minhyun…" I know I shouldn't. He belongs to the Prince. I don't even know if he feels the same way as I do. But I won't ever know if I won't ask. 

"Do you love him? Prince Baekho?"

Minhyun seemed to be taken aback by the question. He did not speak for a minute but we didn't move away from each other.

"I… think I love someone else."

I can't help it, I smiled. "And could that someone be… me?"

"Who else do you think? Of course, it's you.” Minhyun paused, then smiled. “I guess it was always you. Everything's bearable whenever you are around before, and up until now." He looked me in the eyes. "You're the one I love, Kim Jonghyun."

His lips seemed inviting and so I crossed the distance and kissed his lips like it's only the two of us in here, like there's no war going on.

We decided to keep it low for a while. There's still a war going on and we still need to tell the Prince about this. He would understand. I don't want to hurt him but I don't want to lie to him. He needed to know how Minhyun and I felt about each other.

After a month, we received a letter saying we won the war. But we cannot completely celebrate because they were attacked by a group of bandits on their way back to the palace. The Prince, who was heavily wounded, and a knight got separated from the group. The other knights were still looking for them. The knight, or knight-in-training at that—was Mingi.

…..

**Mingi**

We won the battle. It was a humbling victory and we lost many comrades. We were on our way back to the palace when a group of bandits attacked us and the Prince and I got separated from the rest of the group. Prince Baekho was injured so we cannot go any further and seek refuge on a barn we saw at the foot of the mountain.

And I know, I shouldn't be feeling this way. We were just in a battle, our lives still in danger. This isn't the right time for me to be pondering about my _feelings._

Before the Grand Ball, I always thought the Prince was an arrogant man who thinks he has the whole world in the palm of his hand. I thought he was unapproachable and cold, and would treat us as if we were his lowly subjects. But meeting him personally, I realized I was wrong. He was the exact opposite of those. He's shy and soft-spoken. He's humble and responsible. 

And I? 

_I'm whipped._

Actually, the first time we met was during the Grand Ball. Before Minhyun came, we met at the balcony of the palace, both trying to avoid the crowd and the party taking place at that time. We exchanged a few words at first, then we danced. And that was when we became comfortable with each other and started having proper conversations. 

It was magical, the way we were just illuminated by the moon, just the two of us enjoying our own party.

But it was short-lived, as he was called by the King to interact with the other guests and so we parted ways, going back to reality.

Then someone—Minhyun—I didn't know it was him back then, arrived. I can't say I'm not jealous. I was also disappointed because suddenly I was forgotten. But it was alright. I thought, that was it. I won't ever see him again.

But clearly, I was wrong as I opened the door that day and saw him with his ensemble outside our house. He was looking for the man who left the shoe behind and asking us to try it. And you know what happened next.

I bravely looked at him in this barn, where there's only the two of us and a heap of hay. My heart skipped a beat for he was already looking at me. I stood up and walked near him. I examined the dressings of his wounds and changed it to a new one.

"Good thing your wounds are starting to dry. We can start looking for our comrades tomorrow." I said as I patted his back.

"Mingi." Okay, that was the first time he called me casually. It didn't make my heart beat faster, no really, it didn't.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Don't address me as such when there's only the two of us here."

But still, he's the prince. How can I? I nodded and silence ensued. I thought that was it but he spoke again.

"Thank you for saving me. I owe you my life."

But he was more injured than I was. "Anyone would give up their life to protect you."

"But they didn't. You did. You're not even an official knight but you did that. Thank you."

Silence again. Both of us are immersed in our own thoughts. I guess? Or it could be just me.

"You know, I remember you now."

_Huh?_

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"From the Grand Ball. Maybe because just like that night, the moon's unusually bright or maybe it was your voice, but it made me realize that it was you."

"Oh. I…I don't know what to say." The Prince chuckled at this.

Baekho moved closer to me. He's dangerously too close and I'm nervous that he might hear how loud my heart is beating. He leaned his head on my shoulder and I just let him be.

"You were so gorgeous that night, wearing that black suit staring melancholically on the moon that I can't help but approach you."

"And yet, you chose Minhyun over me." I said jokingly, but deep inside I mean it. What the hell am I thinking? Really, in this situation Mingi, really?

"I was also looking for you while I was looking for the owner of that shoe. I'm just drawn to you and I can't forget that night. I just can't believe I didn't recognize you at once."

I tried to sneak a glance at him but then he looked up and our faces almost touched. He didn't move away, and I didn't. He just stared at me as I got lost in his brown eyes. He moved his hand and caressed my face. How I wish I'm Minhyun, his true love.

_Minhyun._

The thought of him pulled me back to reality. This, whatever this is, it can't happen. I can't do this to Minhyun. The Prince was his and his alone. I pushed him away and moved away from him.

"But it was Minhyun whom you found first, not me. You love him, don't you?"

"Mingi, I…” The prince paused, biting his lip as if it was a hard question. “Of course, I love him. We're getting married when we return to the palace."

Why am I disappointed when I already know how he will answer my question? Suddenly, I don't want to go back to the palace. But of course, that was just my wishful thinking. I stood up and moved as far as I can from him. The next day, we found our comrades and we went our way to go back to the palace. Baekho and I didn’t talk after that.

Every soul from the kingdom welcomed us back. They were celebrating. I'm not.

The King had us checked by the palace's medical team. He ordered a celebration but Baekho—I mean, Prince Baekho, asked him to put it off. He said we all deserve to rest first. The King agreed. By the time I got back to our room, it was already dark and Minhyun wasn't there.

I'm not expecting a welcome or anything but I just wished he was there but anyway, he might have been busy training. Or getting ready for the wedding.

I sighed at that. I hate feeling this way. I should be happy for him. Well, I am, really. But at the same time, I am jealous. We just fixed our relationship as brothers and I don't want to make him uncomfortable because of my feelings for the Prince.

I took a bath and changed into comfortable clothes. After much thought, I decided it's time for me to just go back home. I'll tell him it was because of the battle, he'll understand me. I should be the one to go away because practically, I don't have any place here.

I was about to sleep when I heard a loud crashing and banging, then there was a knock on the door. A servant was there telling me that I was being summoned in the courthouse, immediately.

…..

**Baekho**

That Grand Ball wasn't really my idea. It was my father's. And I was actually glad he persuaded me. I got to know _him._

I was taking my time that night, not wanting to mingle with the people that my father had invited. For me, it was all meaningless. I can't marry someone I just met (or will be meeting) from that gathering. So, I stayed on our balcony.

I was already there when he came in. He didn't notice me because it was dark except for the garden lights and the moon shining so bright.

I saw him put down his glass as he stared sadly on the moon. The moon was so beautiful that night so I was curious what made him sad just by looking at it.

But if the moon was beautiful, the man was even more gorgeous. With his blond hair and black suit, he looked so elegant and ethereal just standing there with the moon on his background. 

So I approached him. He was surprised that he almost knocked over his drink but I caught it before it landed and placed it safely on the table. I introduced myself. And the rest was history.

I felt something different that night. I felt comfortable. It was comfortable and natural being with him.

But why did I choose Minhyun over him?

I don't know.

_...because Minhyun is my true love?_

I was never heroic or any sort of that, so that day, during the war, I was really surprised and thankful when he jumped between me and a soldier. He risked his life to save me.

By the time we reached the palace after that war we fought together, I was conflicted. If I love Minhyun, then what is this I'm feeling whenever I'm near Mingi?

I looked for Minhyun and he was happy to see me back. I was happy to see him too. He wanted to talk to me about something but then the servant interrupted us. My father called both of us to discuss the wedding. I told him I was a bit tired and to just put off everything—the celebration, the wedding, and get back to it when I'm well-rested.

I went to my room and changed to more comfortable clothes. Not really feeling tired, I went out again and walked at the palace garden. That was when I caught them together. _Minhyun and Jonghyun,_ the former hugging the latter from the back and they were both crying.

"Jonghyun, please. I thought you're willing to fight for us? I thought you'll tell the Prince everything once he gets back?"

"I'm sorry Minhyun. I can't do this. I can't hurt him that way. Go back to him. You deserve him better than I do."

"Who are you to decide who I deserve to be with? I love you, Jonghyun. Don't do this to me."

"Minhyun? Jonghyun? What is the meaning of this?" I still asked even though I already heard everything. Minhyun suddenly pulled away from Jonghyun, both of them startled by my presence. They're together now? I was just gone for a short while, and they're together now? I can't believe them. I felt so betrayed. Minhyun tried to approach me but I glared at him.

"Prince Baekho! Let me explain."

"What's there to explain? How can you do this to me? You, Jonghyun, of all people! I trusted you." They were the people whom I trusted the most. How can they do this to me?

"How dare a common knight covet the Prince's prospective spouse! This is treason!"

We were all startled when we heard that voice. It was father. The King. He witnessed everything as well. He called the guards and threw Jonghyun and Minhyun in the dungeons. He also summoned Mingi and imprisoned him with them. I tried to stop him and reason out but he won't listen.

He said it's punishable. Jonghyun tried to covet the property of the Prince and he deserves to be punished. They deceived the whole kingdom. The trial will take place by the end of the week.

The palace seemed so dull and dark the days after. It was lively when the brothers arrived, with Minhyun cleaning the place when he had time, and Mingi decorating. Now, it all seemed so gloomy.

I decided to talk to them. I went down the dungeons. The first cell belonged to Mingi. At first he didn't notice me standing outside his cell. I asked the guard to open it and I entered. That was when he looked up at me.

The bright light that seemed to always surround Mingi was gone. The usual sparkle in his eyes was gone. It wasn't the same sadness from that night under the moonlight. It was an empty kind of sadness.

"Mingi... you shouldn't be here. They deserved to be punished, but not you." My heart hurts just by looking at him.

He studied my face for awhile before speaking. "And why do you think they deserved to be punished? What is so wrong with falling in love? Why are you punishing them for loving each other?"

"Because they're both in the wrong. Minhyun belongs to me."

"Minhyun belongs to whom he wants to belong to. He's not yours, Baekho."

I stood up and walked to and fro in his cell. He's not making sense at all. Minhyun is mine.

"Why are you making this hard for yourself? You're not this kind of person."

I chuckled. "You don't know me at all, Mingi."

He sighed at that. "Do you truly love Minhyun?"

Of course I love him! 

I do...right?

But, why can't I answer this simple question?

Is it because I was afraid to see the hurt in Mingi’s eyes just like when we were back in the cabin?

"It's not Minhyun, right? You love me, don't you? Why can't you just admit it to yourself?"

I shook my head stubbornly and went out of his cell. "You're wrong." And walked for the next cell.

It was Jonghyun's.

"How can you do this to me Jonghyun? I trusted you."

He's not meeting my eyes. "I am sorry Baekho, but I love him. I loved him first."

"What are you talking about?"

"I knew him even before I enlisted to be a knight. I used to start my day staring stupidly at him while he was just looking at the bread in our bakery." Jonghyun smiled at that. He can still smile even if he's in this situation.

_True love._

I don't know why I suddenly thought of that word as I looked at him telling stories about him and Minhyun, and their shared childhood.

He truly loves him. I can't ever beat that. Even with all my glory and wealth, I can't ever beat true love.

The last cell I visited was Minhyun's.

He stood up the moment he saw me. "Please, dear prince. Just punish me, kill me or exile me but please don't hurt Mingi and Jonghyun."

Even in this state, he still chose to protect the ones he loves. Even at this state, he's still choosing to be a better person, he's still the same kind hearted person that he was.

"I'm sorry, Minhyun." I can't even look at him properly. 

Maybe it was a wrong idea, visiting them. Or maybe I was the one wrong all this time.

The day of the trial came and the three of them were summoned. The verdict was too unjust and inhumane. The King wanted Minhyun and Jonghyun to be killed and Mingi to be sold off as a slave.

"Father! That's too much!"

"They betrayed you, they deserve that."

I stood up and tried to protect my people. They're still my people even if they cheated on me. I freed Mingi from his restraints and proceeded on freeing Jonghyun when my father stood up and pointed a sword to Minhyun.

"You will not continue that, or I will cut this person right here, right now."

"Father!"

Jonghyun, seeing his beloved in danger freed himself. My father, sensing danger, swung his sword to Minhyun.

"Stop!"

He let go of the sword he was holding as the blood of an innocent person tainted it. He stabbed the wrong person. 

It was _Mingi._

And it was as if I was stabbed as well. For I know now where my heart truly belongs to.

…..

**Aron**

No matter how hard I tried, everything seemed to be happening again. Yes, I succeeded in protecting Minhyun and Jonghyun this time, but someone took the blow for them. 

_Mingi._

Mingi should really stop his habit of jumping between people and swords. And I should really stop joking here especially with a person bleeding profusely in front of me.

Minhyun and Baekho simultaneously ran and kneeled on each of Mingi's side.

"Mingi!" Minhyun frantically tried to stop the bleeding by covering it with his hands, but to no avail. The wound seemed to be pretty deep and severe.

Mingi held Minhyun's hand, stopping him from his attempts. "Minhyun, stop. It won't help." To the prince, he said, "I hope you find it in your heart to forgive both of them."

Prince Baekho brought one of Mingi's hand to his face as tears continued streaming down his face. His gestures shocked everyone present in the courthouse. "I'm sorry, Mingi. I'm sorry. Don't talk. Save your energy, okay?"

Baekho turned to the servants. "Call the physician! Quick!"

"I guess we're not really meant to be, huh?" Mingi chuckled, or at least tried to, but ended up coughing blood.

"No! No Mingi, don't say that! We can still save you, okay? Please, just hang in there a little longer—"

Mingi just shook his head as blood kept gushing out his wound.

"I should have realized it sooner. I should have listened to you. It's not Minhyun, it was never him. It was you, it has always been you." The Prince's voice now shaking with anguish.

Mingi smiled a sad smile. "It's too late now, but thank you for saying that. I'm glad I got to hear that from you before I..." He coughed more blood, his eyes fluttering shut now and his voice barely audible. "I...love...you."

"I love you, too Mingi—I love you too, so please don't leave me. Don't leave us..." Baekho begged, holding Mingi closer, sobbing as he spoke.

"Mingi? Mingi! Wake up! I'm sorry! It should've been me, this is all my fault." Minhyun looked around and turned to the Prince, begging him to save his brother. "You're the Prince, right? Do something—anything, just please save him—"

But the Prince just stayed still as tears kept flowing down his face. He can feel it, we can all feel it. _It's too late now._

"Save him, please! Jonghyun, come on let's carry him." Minhyun urges, pulling Jonghyun’s hand, but the knight just shook his head. It hurts him to see Minhyun like this but even he can't do anything about the situation. He held Minhyun, but the man pushed him away. "No, Jonghyun, he can't die! He won't leave me. Right, Mingi? Please Mingi. Help's on his way—"

It's heartbreaking.

_What should I do now?_

It's frustrating. I can't do anything. I can't help them.

Mingi looked at them. He smiled for the last time and closed his eyes.

"No, no... no! Mingi, wake up. Mingi!" Baekho screamed as Minhyun cried on the other side, hand clutching Mingi’s as Jonghyun stands next to him silently, comforting him, knowing that it’s too late—that Mingi is gone.

Well, Mingi's not yet gone but barely hanging in there. For the first time in centuries, I feel like crying. I wished for some miracle to happen. I wished I could help. I mean, I do have powers but this is beyond me.

If only she's here. If only the Fairy is here. She could help them. 

_Fairy, please help them. They need you._

Suddenly a blinding light appeared then disappeared but in its place, the Fairy stood. Minhyun immediately ran to her.

"Godmother! Help us, please!"

"Child, weep not for I heard what you just said. As everything's my fault, I should also fix everything." She looked in my direction and beckoned for me. "Come here, apprentice. Help me save a life."

I became visible to them and quickly did what the Fairy asked me to. We combined our powers and brought Mingi back. His ragged breathing became stable again but he's still unconscious.

The fairy approached the crying Minhyun and hugged him. "All is well now, child. I'm so sorry for trying to put you and the prince together. You're free now, love whoever you truly love." The fairy smiled at him. "Know that I did not save your brother. It was you. Your love for your brother saved him."

"Are we back at it again? True love?” I clicked my tongue in dismay, “Can you just say for once that I was the one who saved him?" I said, earning a soft laughter from them.

"Thank you, dear fairy. Thank you Mr. Apprentice. Thank you for always helping me." The Fairy and her godson hugged each other again before the Fairy disappeared again.

The next few days had been busy. After the incident, Mingi was brought to the infirmary where he regained consciousness and had an overall check up. He was asked to take a rest that day, and was free to go the next day.

The King, with the guilt of striking an innocent person eating him up, stepped down from his position and now Prince Baekho is preparing for the throne. The wedding was cancelled and he let Minhyun go. Now, he only has his eyes set on Mingi. 

And as for me, I think I grew fond of the group. I find myself coming back here in the palace to observe them even if I don't have to anymore. Sometimes, I show myself and talk to them but other times, just like today, I just observe them silently.

"You really like being here, hm?"

I almost lost my balance. The fairy appeared out of nowhere, surprising me with her presence.

"Can you please not surprise me! You'll soon be the death of me, dear fairy."

The fairy chuckled a bit and looked at me intently, "I was thinking, do you want to be human again?"

She shocked me a second time today.

"What do you mean?"

"I think it's about time I lift the curse from you. You've learned your lessons and learned how to be a proper human being."

"Yes, it took me five centuries, but I guess I've grown." I joked.

"Think about it Aaron. I'm offering you the freedom you had been asking for." The fairy smiled and poof! She was gone, again, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

…..

**Epilogue**

Today is King Baekho's coronation day and tomorrow is Minhyun and Jonghyun's nuptial day. The wedding will also take place in the palace as a gift from the newly-appointed King and Jonghyun's best man. The palace was busy for days in preparation for the said celebrations.

"Congratulations, sir. I know you'll be a great King." Minhyun said. Mingi, Minhyun and Jonghyun were seated at one table and Baekho approached them right after the coronation.

"I don't know if I am ready to be one, but I hope I will be a wise King, just like what you said. Congratulations to you both as well. I'm genuinely happy that you found each other."

"Take care of my brother. You know how he is, he might be annoying at times. Just be patient with him."

Mingi scowled. "Yah! I'm not!" earning a huge laughter from the group.

"Oh! There's someone I want to introduce to you all." Baekho called someone and a man they were all familiar with approached them.

"This is Aaron. He was my newly-appointed Knight."

"How… what..?" Minhyun can't find the words for his question.

"The Fairy. She turned me back to being human. I can now live my life. All thanks to you." Aaron bowed. Their story was already done but Aaron's is just starting. "Oh and, Minhyun, this is for you. The Fairy asked me to give this to you."

Minhyun opened the box that Aaron gave him and pulled out a pair of shoes. It was different from the one he used that night of the Ball, but just as beautiful as that. He looked around, probably looking for _me,_ but I don't have any plans on showing myself to them.

I'm happy it all went well. 

I'm happy they'll all live happily ever after.

And as for me? I'll go back to the forest, waiting for another person—to help or to teach, I still don't know. Afterall, I'll be needing a new apprentice. And I already have someone in mind. *winks* 

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to those who helped me finish this work not literally but by being there for me. The Fairy will bless you all *winks*


End file.
